L'encre de mon coeur
by xklm
Summary: Ron ne va pas très bien depuis quelque temps. Harry l'a remarqué, mais le roux refuse toujours autant d'en parler. Et si écrire était la seule solution ? Mais à qui s'adresse toutes ces lettres, toute cette peine, tout cet amour ?


Ron est là allongé sur son lit, ses yeux rivés sur les étoiles qu'il aperçoit en cette nuit d'hiver. Il a froid, quasiment nu sur son matelas, aucune couverture ne le recouvrant. Il réfléchit, il pense. Plus exactement il se rappelle, il se souvient de son visage, de tout. Ron pense à lui et laisse une larme couler sur sa joue. Deux mois qu'il ne voit que ses yeux, deux mois qu'il a finit par accepter, que c'était lui et que ça ne sera pas un autre.

La guerre est terminée depuis maintenant six mois. Harry est heureux, il vit pleinement et est maintenant éperdument amoureux de Severus. Hermione quand à elle file le parfait amour avec Blaise. Tous les deux s'inquiètent pour Ron. Il est seul, il ne parle plus beaucoup, son si beau sourire a quitté son visage, il se contente de suivre les cours, de manger s'en surplus, de partir marcher dans le parc, de faire ses devoirs avant d'aller se coucher. Ron va mal, mais il n'en parle pas, il ne veut pas en parler. A quoi bon, rien n'ira mieux s'il le fait, rien ne s'arrangera, il ne viendra pas vers lui, il ne lui sourira pas, il ne lui parlera pas gentiment. Non la situation restera la même, alors il ferme sa gueule pour éviter de bousiller sa salive pour rien.

Il se tait, il ferme les yeux, essayant de l'oublier, essayant d'effacer son visage derrière ses paupières, il se concentre, mais rien n'y fait. Lui toujours lui, tout le temps lui.

Son meilleur ami se réveille d'un coup, comme s'il savait qu'il trouverait Ron dans cet état. Alors il se lève s'asseyant à ses côtés avant de capter son regard.

- Ron, s'il te plait parle-moi, on s'est toujours tout dit !

- Harry, ça va… j'ai juste du mal à dormir.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Je m'inquiète, tu comprends ? Hermione aussi. On n'aime pas te voir comme ça !

- Harry s'il te plait…

- D'accord, d'accord. Mais écoute, à une période je n'allais pas très bien après la mort de Sirius. Dumbledore m'a conseillé d'écrire. Je ne voulais pas en parler alors il m'a dit que si j'écrivais à quelqu'un ça me soulagerait, et ça a marché. Je me suis libéré de beaucoup de choses et ça m'a permit d'évacuer ma peine en me détachant doucement de Sirius. C'était à lui que j'écrivais.

- Je vais bien Harry.

- Pense-y s'il te plait Ron.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Le brun essaie de lui sourire un minimum avant de le laisser et de retourner dans son lit. Ron ne sourit même pas, il ferme les yeux cherchant le sommeil qu'il finira par trouver deux heures plus tard.

&&&

Ron rentre dans son dortoir en furie. Son cœur saigne, il a mal et il aimerait que tout cesse, que tout s'efface. Il veut oublier, l'oublier. Mais le plus souvent il accuse le coup, s'asseyant sur son lit pour attendre que la douleur passe. Souffrir en silence comme on dit. Mais cette fois son regard est attiré par une feuille blanche et une plume trainant sur le bureau. Et si Harry avait raison ? Si Ron pouvait s'en sortir comme ça, se libérer de cet amour qui le détruit, s'il pouvait un minimum soulager sa peine, commencer à passer à autre chose ? Alors Ron se lève avec l'espoir et s'installe au bord de la fenêtre, la plume en main.

_**21 octobre. 1**__**ère**__** lettre.**_

_Ma mère m'a toujours dis « Ron, ne subit pas ta vie, tu es capable de la contrôler, tu es capable d'en faire quelque chose de bien, quelque chose que tu désires. Ron ne rêve pas ta vie, vit tes rêves. »Elle me l'a répété tellement de fois, que j'ai finis par le croire. Elle me le répète même encore aujourd'hui. Mais depuis quelques mois je n'y crois plus, à vrai dire je n'ai jamais cru en grand-chose. Je n'ai pas décidé ça, je ne l'ai pas voulu. Ce sont tes yeux qui m'ont brulé, qui m'ont anéanti. Il m'arrive parfois que j'en viens à suffoquer, à me perdre moi-même dans cette vie. Je n'ai pas contrôlé mon destin sur ce coup là, tu t'es emparé de mon cœur et tu l'as emprisonné dans ta haine qui me ronge chaque jour un peu plus. _

_Tu sais parfois je me demande, pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire à Merlin pour que tu me détestes, et pour que je m'accroche autant à toi sans le vouloir. Je ne sais pas, je ne veux même pas savoir. _

_Mais merde, retire moi ce crabe qui me ronge les trippes, qui me bouffent de l'intérieur. Tu ne vois pas comme je souffre à quel point j'aimerais te prendre contre moi et te murmurer d'arrêter parce derrière il y a beaucoup plus que le pauvre gars que tu ne fais que voir. Pourquoi tu ne vois rien ? Pourtant tes yeux sont si clairs, si purs mais ils ne font que me salir alors que les miens ne font que de pleurer. Ils pleurent ton corps, ils pleurent ton visage, ton sourire, ton regard, ton odeur, ton amour que tu ne m'offriras jamais. _

_Je te déteste pour les mots que tu me craches et qui m'écorches la peau._

_Je te hais, de ne pas arriver à te détester. _

_**R.**_

Ron soupire un grand coup. Est-ce que ça fait du bien ? Il ne sait pas. Il a craché sa douleur sur une feuille blanche, la remplissant de mots pour se soulager. Mais est-ce que c'est parti réellement ? Non. Ron a toujours mal, mais il plie quand même le papier le rangeant dans une enveloppe avant de la déposer dans une boite qui se rempliera bientôt. Parce que c'est vrai écrire, le fait sentir beaucoup moins seul. Doucement il glisse la boite sous son lit avant de redescendre en bas, les mains quelques peu tremblantes et souillées d'encre, seules traces de son crime.

&&&

Allongé dans l'herbe, Ron tient un petit cahier entre ses mains, support d'un papier blanc dont un des coins volent au vent. Il admire les premiers flocons tombés, cette neige si pure sans tâche, ce petit duvet qui vous donne froid mais qui fait briller vos yeux. Ron a toujours adoré ça. Les années passées il admirait toujours le paysage avec Harry et Hermione, mais là encore une fois il s'est isolé. Se sentir seul quand deux couples sont réunis ça va un moment, mais parfois comme aujourd'hui non, ce n'est plus concevable. Il trouve sa plume, cadeau d'Harry soit disant qu'une neuve pour commencer une nouvelle année c'est mieux, avant de la laisser courir sur le papier.

_**01 Décembre. 9**__**ème**__** lettre.**_

_La neige a le don d'apaiser tout le monde, d'effacer et de recouvrir tout ce qui a bien pu se passer, et même parfois de faire sourire. Aujourd'hui non, je n'ai pas le cœur à ça en la voyant tomber. Non je ne cesse de me repasser la scène de ce midi. Seamus débarquant le rouge aux joues, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, le cœur au bord des lèvres. « On s'est embrassé, et c'était merveilleux. » Voilà ce qu'il a dit. Ça tenait en 8 mots et pourtant ça m'a ouvert le cœur et bousillé ma journée. Parce que je savais exactement de quoi il parlait, de qui il parlait plus précisément, de toi. Je l'ai félicité, fais mine de m'intéresser alors que ma main se crispait sur le couteau que je tenais, me retenant de l'égorger. Il t'avait touché lui un Gryffondor, alors que moi je suis presque interdis de te regarder. Même le plus loin possible tu continues à me tuer. Je ne comprends pas._

Mais alors qu'il allait terminer sa lettre trois ombres viennent obstruer le soleil qui commençait à le réchauffer. Ses yeux se relèvent tombant dans ceux de Malfoy, Parkinson et Nott. Le regard mauvais du premier lui donne envie de s'enterrer sous terre, de disparaitre. Mais pas le temps, les mots l'écorchent déjà.

- Tu te mets à l'écriture Weasmoche ?

- C'est quoi ton putain de problème Malfoy ? Lâche-moi.

- Mais attend tu sais écrire ! Tu as fait des progrès pour Hermione. Un poème peut-être ?

- Va jouer la fouine ailleurs.

- Elle sort avec Blaise et ils sont très heureux.

- Et alors ?

- Eh bien au lieu d'essayer de la reconquérir, tu ferais bien de te faire à l'idée que tu finiras ta vie tout seul.

Les trois Serpentard se mettent à rire avant de partir vers le château. Ron ferme les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir sur sa feuille. De l'encre bleue vient à nouveau tacher le papier blanc. « _Tu sais tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire, je le savais déjà que je finirais ma vie, seul, sans toi. » _Une larme glisse sur sa joue avant de déposer l'enveloppe dans sa boite, et de fuir la fraicheur de la nuit qui commence à tomber.

&&&

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va ?

- Hermione tu es magnifique.

- C'est vrai vous aimez ? Ron tu ne dis rien. J'ai l'air gourde c'est ça ?

- Non pas du tout tu es très jolie.

Hermione est là dans une robe noire, un joli maquillage entourant ses yeux, ses cheveux frisés tombant en cascade dans son dos. Harry se tient à côté de lui ses jambes moulées dans un jean, une chemise noire recouvrant sa peau. Mais Ron lui est là, assis négligemment dans un fauteuil les yeux dans le vague, n'écoutant que d'une oreille ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Ron, t'es avec nous ?

- Oui oui, je t'ai dis que tu étais belle dans ta robe Hermione.

- Moi c'est Harry et je ne porte pas de robe !

- Oh… Désolé.

- Ron…

- Vous partez dans combien de temps à votre soirée ?

- Quand tu seras prêt.

- Je ne viens pas je vous l'ai déjà dis.

- Ron, s'énerve Hermione, tu vas venir avec nous, tu es également invité. Une soirée sans toi ce n'en est pas une. On ne te laisse pas ici.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller tirer un sourire dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

- S'il te plait Ron… pour une fois, et si tu ne t'amuses pas on rentrera.

- T'arriveras à te décoller de Blaise ?

- Je…

- Et moi je n'existe pas, soupire Harry. Je serais là. Maintenant lève-toi et va t'habiller.

- Har…

- Tout de suite !

Ron soupire fortement, avant de se lever pour monter dans son dortoir. Quelques minutes plus tard le roux redescend, un simple jean et un t-shirt blanc. Le tout mettant en avant délicieusement bien son corps. Un sourire amusé d'Harry et un autre satisfait d'Hermione avant qu'ils ne partent tous les trois vers la salle commune des Verts et Argents.

Deux heures plus tard, la brune se trouve collé au corps de son petit ami, leurs lèvres liées. Harry s'est éclipsé avec son maitre des potions et Ron est là contre le rebord d'une fenêtre fixant la piste de danse. Enfin plus précisément un couple s'excitant devant tout le monde. Leurs mains caressant le corps de l'autre, se roulant des pelles à qui mieux mieux. Gerbant, totalement gerbant. Ron se sent mal, il n'arrive plus à respirer, ça fait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il retient ses larmes, ses hurlements. Oui il se retient, il ne fait rien parce que tout est inutile. Il ne sert à rien ici. Alors il se lève, il parcourt maladroitement la salle pour trouver la sortie avant que quelqu'un ne le rattrape.

- Bah alors la belette, tu t'embêtes ? Personne ne veut de toi ?

- Retourne donc baiser sur la piste de danse et lâche-moi !

- Quelle triste vie tu as Weasmoche ! Tes deux meilleurs amis ont trouvé l'amour, et tu te retrouves tout seul comme un débile que tu es.

Ron ne répond même pas. Il n'en a plus la force pour ce soir. Alors il fixe ses yeux une dernière fois avant de s'enfuir en courant à travers les couloirs, pour retrouver sa salle commune, retrouver son dortoir, retrouver son lit et ses feuilles blanches. Violement il en attrape une avant d'y cracher des mots.

_**15 Décembre. 12**__**ème**__** lettre. **_

_Mes lèvres restent closent comme condamnées par de la cire. Je ne crie pas, je ne pleure pas. Tu sais je n'arrive à rien. Plus ça va, plus tu me fais plonger. Tes mots m'écorchent, tes mots me brulent, tes mots me détruisent et me tuent. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Je sais bien que je ne suis pas comme toi, que je n'aie pas ta classe, tu me le fais assez ressentir. _

_Tu ne le vois pas que je souffre. Regarde mes yeux bordel, voit comme tes paroles ne sont que des lames qui me lacèrent le corps. _

_Oublie-moi. Tu sais je suis sur que ce ne sera pas si dure à faire pour toi. Oublie-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Rien que ça. Tu es encré en moi, comme marqué au fer rouge, juste sur mon cœur pour me faire encore plus de mal. Je ne pourrais pas t'oublier, j'en suis incapable alors fait le toi, oublie moi. Je n'en peux plus, je n'y arrive plus. Alors aide-moi au moins pour ça. _

_Je suis incapable de te détester, de te haïr comme je le voudrais. Même si je le dis, n'en crois pas un mot, pas un seul. Tout est faux. C'est malheureux à dire, mais tu es le seul à me détruite et à me permettre de vivre en même temps. _

_C'est pitoyable je le sais, mais j'ai besoin de toi tout comme j'ai besoin que tu me laisses tranquille._

_**R. **_

&&&

- T'étais passé où hier Ron ?

- Je suis parti.

- Pourquoi ? demande Harry. On s'amusait bien pourtant.

- Ah ouai, vraiment ? Tu trouves que c'est s'éclater de regarder Hermione embrasser Blaise, et d'avoir été lâchement abandonné par son meilleur ami qui a été retrouvé son vieux.

- Il n'est pas vieux !

- Merci Harry…

- Ron excuse moi, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis une semaine alors je n'ai pas pu résister. Je pensais que tu t'amusais bien, tu étais avec Seamus et Dean…

- Oui bien sur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils me laissent tomber pour le grand amour.

- Excuse-moi vraiment.

- Laisse ce n'est pas grave…

- Ron…

L'appelé ne dit rien, se contentant de descendre en bas suivit de près par son meilleur ami. Il y retrouve Hermione et ses trois camarades avec qui il partage le dortoir. Seamus pleure, Dean et Neville essayant de le réconforter comme ils le peuvent.

- Un problème ici ?

- Seamus s'est fait larguer.

- Arf…

- Il ne fait que de pleurer depuis tout à l'heure.

- On… On a baisé et voilà… ça s'arrête là. Je me suis bien fait avoir.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais.

- Ta gueule Ron… Tu cherches quoi, que je te refasse la face. On s'aime, je suis sur qu'il y a un problème, parce qu'entre nous c'était si intense que ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça !

- Tu sais quoi Seamus ? Tu ferais bien te t'en remettre vite avant que ton cœur ne se brise quand tu le verras dans les bras d'un autre dans je dirais… 48 heures tout au plus.

- Enfoiré !

- Réaliste mon cher, jute ça !

Ron sourit narquoisement avant de quitter la salle commune suivit de ses deux amis.

- T'as été dur, Ron ! murmure Hermione.

- Et alors faut bien lui remettre les idées en place. Il y a les ASPICS à la fin de l'année.

- Comme tu veux…

Arrivé dans la grande salle, Ron sort une feuille de papier et une plume. Souriant il commence à écrire sous le regard curieux d'Harry.

_**16 Décembre. 12**__**ème**__** lettre. **_

_Aujourd'hui serra une belle journée j'en suis sur. Au mépris de son cœur tu as fait rebattre le mien. Merci, ce sera surement la seule fois que je te le dirais, avant que tu ne recommences. __Sur ces bref minutes je peux paraitre heureux, mais tu sais il n'en est rien. Je t'attends toujours autant. _

_**R.**_

- Je suis content de voir que tu as suivis mes conseils, murmure le brun.

- Je ne…

- A qui ?

- Personne !

- Ron, tu peux me le dire.

- Je t'ai dis que j'écrivais à Personne, alors lâche-moi !

Ron s'énerve, la douleur ressurgit. Il ne veut pas en parler. Il ne veut pas que quelqu'un sache. Tout doit rester secret, parce que rien n'est possible et qu'il ne veut pas leurs regards de pitié, leurs interrogations, leurs mots, leur compassion.

- Ron… Attend.

Mais le roux a déjà quitté la salle bousculant au passage, Malfoy, qui n'oublie pas de lui rappeler son existence. Ron ne réplique rien, il continue son chemin pour retrouver les terrains de Quidditch où il n'hésite pas une seconde avant de monter sur son balai. Voler, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

&&&

Ron est là allongé sur son lit, ses yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc, cherchant des réponses à ses questions, cherchant des remèdes à ses douleurs. Mais rien il ne trouve rien. Seul le silence règne dans ce dortoir éclairé par les rayons de la lune. Tout le monde dort, enfin non Harry le regarde. Il s'inquiète tellement que ça en est devenu son obsession. Ron a tant fait pour lui, il a toujours été là, alors maintenant il veut rendre la pareil. Et puis ce n'est pas forcément une question de culpabilité ou autre, non c'est son meilleur ami, il veut l'aider il veut le voir sourire, le réentendre rire. Alors il fera n'importe quoi.

- Je te demande pardon pour hier, je ne voulais pas te brusquer ou autre.

- C'est oublié.

- Ron, je m'inquiète juste, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça…

- Harry je vais bien.

- Non tu ne vas pas bien. Ecoute Ron, si c'est le fait que tu sois gay, je ne vois pas le problème, je ne risque pas de t'en vouloir, Hermione non plus et les gars non p…

- Comment tu…

- Sais ? ça se sent ces choses là, et ça se voit aussi.

- Hm… Ok.

- Alors c'est ça ?

- Je vais bien, et le fait que je sois gay ne me dérange pas. Que des personnes ne parlent plus à cause de mon orientation sexuel, c'est leur problème pas le mien.

- Ron… je t'en pris parle-moi !

- Harry, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas en parler. Laisse-moi juste ce droit là. Mais je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Harry ne dit plus rien. Ron se met de dos tirant la couette sur son corps pâle avant de fermer les yeux, cherchant le sommeil. La nuit est réparatrice, non ?

&&&

L'eau coulant sur un corps. Des gémissements. Des soupirs. Une tête rejetée en arrière. Des cheveux roux collant à une peau blanche. Ron est là le corps trempé, sa main s'activant sur sa verge tendu. Vite, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Il a mal, et pourtant ça lui fait tellement de bien. Il s'est réveillé comme ça, tôt ce matin, une érection proéminente entre les jambes. Ses larmes se mélangent aux gouttes d'eau. Il aimerait que ce soit lui, il aimerait tellement. Mais non c'est sa putain de main qui le branle et rien d'autre, et c'est sa putain d'image qu'il voit rien d'autre. Ron gémit plus fort, ses yeux se fermant violement avant de jouir brutalement. Doucement il se laisse glisser contre le mur, laissant l'eau le nettoyer n'entendant que ses sanglots résonner dans la pièce.

&&&

Chaque garçon est allongé sur son lit, finissant en silence un devoir de potion à rendre pour le lendemain matin. Harry terminant le premier, il se met à observer Ron. Il lui suffit d'un seul coup d'œil pour comprendre que Ron ne rédige pas, il écrit encore. C'est évident car après réflexion le roux finit toujours ces devoirs à l'heure en ce moment. Alors il ne peut faire que ça. Et en effet Ron écorche le papier de sa plume. Il y brouillonne des mots, des phrases. Il espère que s'il y écrit ses envies, ses désirs tout s'effacera.

_**21 Février. 32**__**ème**__** lettre.**_

_Je te vois, toi et moi dans un lit. Je nous imagine. Enfin j'aimerais que nous soyons dans le même lit serait la phrase la plus juste. Nos corps ne faisant qu'un. Tu soupires, tu halètes, murmurant mon prénom. Ton corps cogne contre le mien. Tu me prends violement. Sans t'arrêter, sans me laisser de répits. Tu frappes ma glande, enfonçant tes ongles dans ma peau. Je hurle de douleur et de plaisir. Je hurle parce que c'est beaucoup trop bon de t'avoir en moi. Des larmes glissent sur mes joues preuves de ma souffrance. Mais tu ne t'arrête pas au contraire, tu continues, plus fort, plus vite. Du sang s'écoule de mon entrée mais peu importe. Je me libère entre nos deux corps, et tes yeux plongent dans les miens, brillants, désireux et amoureux. Mais tu continues encore, et moi je ne peux que repartir, qu'hurler avant de venir à nouveau, et puis encore une fois. Et finalement tu me remplies, mordant violement mon épaule pour ne pas hurler, alors que moi je m'évanouie presque de plaisir et de bonheur. Enlaçant fermement ton corps. _

_J'aimerais te faire l'amour, doucement, sensuellement, amoureusement. J'aimerais voir la même chose dans tes yeux, que dans les miens. J'aimerais sentir ton corps vibrer sous le mien. J'aimerais entendre tes soupirs, que tu gémisses mon prénom, que tu me demandes de continuer, d'aller plus vite, plus fort. J'aimerais que tes lèvres cherchent les miennes avant la fin. J'aimerais que tu désires enlacer nos mains, juste avant que tu t'envoles. J'aimerais te voir jouir pour moi. J'aimerais me libérer tout au fond de toi. J'aimerais que tu laisses glisser une larme sur ta joue parce que tu es heureux. J'aimerais que tu me dises que mes sentiments sont partagés. J'aimerais que ton corps se colle à moi, avant de me murmurer que tu ne veux plus me quitter, jamais, parce que toi et moi ça s'inscrit dans l'éternité, pas comme une simple écriture mais comme une gravure, profonde et unique. _

_Pardonne-moi d'imaginer tout ça sur toi, sur moi, sur ce nous inexistant. C'est dégueulasse et monstrueux. Mais c'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien. T'es en moi, tu m'empoisonnes. Tu circules dans mes veines, intoxiquant mon cerveau, brouillant ma vue, et détruisant mon cœur. _

_Tu es mon poison._

_**R.**_

Ron inspire fortement, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Il se retient, parce qu'il n'est pas seul, et parce qu'il a juré à Harry que tout allait bien. Alors il baisse la tête attrape sa boite en carton où il range cette 32ème lettre. Harry observant la scène, écarquille violement les yeux en voyant le contenu. Jamais lui n'avait écrit autant. Tout se résumait en une dizaine de feuilles pas plus. Mais Ron… Ron va mal. Et il en est certain. Toutes ces lettres, qu'il devrait lire, qui pourraient lui donner des réponses et aider son meilleur ami. Mais il n'en fera rien, pas maintenant en tout cas. Le roux finit par se rallonger avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer. Besoin de récupérer.

&&&

- Cet enculé sort avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Silence. Seamus vient de parler, de lâcher la bombe. Le cœur de Ron se faille à nouveau. Il s'émiette, tombe en morceau sur le sol. Il ne peut plus respirer. Finnigan était prévenu, il devait l'oublier avant que ça ne recommence, et c'est ce qu'aurait du faire Ron aussi. Maintenant il ferme les yeux, il ne veut pas le voir entrer aux bras d'un autre, encore. Des sanglots se font entendre avant que le châtain ne parte en courant. Ron sait, qu'il est désormais là, surement entrain d'embrasser sa nouvelle conquête. Un haut de cœur le prend, il se sent d'un coup nauséeux et complètement faible et fiévreux. S'excusant au près de ses amis il quitte la grande salle, avant de laisser ses sanglots envahir ses joues et de courir à perdre haleine jusqu'à sa tour.

&&&

Ron est là, enfermé dans une cabine des toilettes pour hommes. Des gouttes de son propre sang tombant sur le carrelage blanc. Ça fait déjà quelques minutes qu'il ne s'en préoccupe plus. Il est plus préoccupé à fermer les yeux et à ne pas hurler plutôt que d'entourer son poignet d'un bandage. Sa main renfermant une lame de rasoir vient s'abattre sur le mur. Il frappe encore et encore. Il pleure toujours, il a mal, il voudrait arrêter, tout arrêter. D'un coup son corps s'écroule au sol, l'horrible douleur au poignet le ramenant à la réalité, la jouissance ne dure qu'un temps. Précipitamment il attrape une feuille et une plume, se reprenant à plusieurs fois, sa main tremblant fortement. Ecrire pour oublier à quel point il peut avoir mal.

_**1er Mars. 41**__**ème**__** lettre. **_

_Je me sens mal. Je résiste à l'envie de laisser ma tête tomber contre le carrelage pour rejoindre les profondeurs du néant. C'est encore arrivé. Je suis désolé. C'est plus fort que moi. Je n'aurais jamais du laisser mes pensées contrôler mon cerveau la première fois, je n'aurais jamais du gouter à ce simple refuge. Tu ne comprendrais pas, cette sensation qui te prend les trippes, qui te libère de tout. C'est magique et complètement surnaturel. Tu te détruits tout en te faisant du bien. _

_Je ne vois que tes yeux, quand ma main s'approche de mon poignet, je ne vois que ton sourire quand la lame écorche ma peau et tranche doucement ma veine, et je n'entends que ton rire quand mon bras se tâche de rouge. La douleur se rependant de mon cerveau à mon cœur ne m'atteint même pas. Je suis comme immunisé, fasciné de l'effet que ça me produit. Cette sensation que tout en moi s'anesthésie, que tu ne régis plus ma vie, que tu n'en fais plus partie, que tu ne me fais plus souffrir, que toute ma colère vient à disparaitre, que toute cette douleur que j'ai trop longtemps accumuler n'est plus, que je suis bien, serein, heureux. Je ne pourrais pas te décrire plus. Ça dure quelques instants, cette seconde planète qui s'offre à toi, qui te tend les bras, qui t'accueil pour te rendre plus heureux que tu ne l'es ici. Je ferme les yeux je profite, ça me fait doucement sourire, avant que des larmes n'inondent mes joues parce que brutalement je viens de tomber de mon petit nuage, percutant violement la réalité dans laquelle je vis. Et la douleur, la souffrance, le mal-être revient, m'explose au cerveau, tambourinant dans mon cœur, bloquant ma respiration, faisant tourner ma tête, avant que tremblant je ne m'écroule au sol. Et puis me réhabituant à cette pseudo vie, je rouvre les yeux me rendant compte qu'encore une fois, j'y ai échappé de peu, et me promettant que je ne recommencerais plus, parce qu'après tout ça ne sert à rien et ça ne fait que plus m'enfoncer. _

_Mais c'est toi aussi. Tu envahis ma vie comme je ne le permets pas, tu viens m'intoxiquer. Il suffit d'un seul regard pour que je coure loin de toi retrouver le monde qui m'appartient, que je peux faire vivre simplement par la force de mes doigts. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir tu sais. Je l'espère d'ailleurs beaucoup trop en ce moment, qu'un malencontreux Avada vienne m'emporter loin de toi, vienne éclater mon cœur pour de bon. J'aimerais tellement, tu n'imagines même pas. Mais je me retiens, parce que mes roux sont là et que je n'ai pas le droit de leur faire ça, et puis il y a Harry et Hermione. Aucun d'eux ne serait là, je serais déjà parti loin de toi, de ton odeur et de ton visage. Mais en attendant je suis là, je souffre en silence et je m'habitue doucement à la douleur. Tu sais, j'espère qu'un jour elle fera tellement partie de moi que je ne la sentirais plus. J'espère mais j'ai peur que non._

_N'oublie pas, rien n'est de ta faute. Tout est de la mienne, je n'aurais pas du m'éprendre autant de toi. C'est ma merde si maintenant je suis un putain de drogué à ma lame de rasoir, c'est ma faute si je me détruis. Tout… Tout est simplement de ma faute. C'était la dernière fois, oui après un mois, 32 jours exactement, je n'y toucherais plus. Parce qu'en y pensant, si je viens à en mourir je te perdrais, le peu que je peux avoir de toi je le perdrais. Je ne veux pas de ça. Même si je meurs de ton ignorance, je ne veux pas tirer définitivement un trait sur toi !_

_Tu ne comprends pas ? A vrai dire je ne me comprends pas moi-même. J'aimerais que tu m'oublies, j'aimerais également t'oublier. Et pourtant parfois en y pensant je me dis que tu es une des plus belles qui me soit arrivé. Harry et Hermione me parlait souvent avec le verbe aimer, je n'ai jamais rien compris à leur dialecte d'épris, et maintenant que ma vie dépend de la tienne, je comprends tout. Grâce à toi je ressens des choses que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir ressentir. Il a fallu que tes yeux croisent les miens, une seule fois sur ce champ de bataille où j'y ai lu toute ta détresse, ta demande de pardon. Il m'a fallu juste ça pour que tu me retournes le cerveau et que tu emprisonnes mon cœur. Maintenant c'est mon problème, c'est à moi d'accepter, d'apprendre à vivre sans toi… Mais parfois je me demande si j'en suis vraiment capable. Penser à un autre homme que toi… plutôt mourir. _

_Je te hais d'avoir autant besoin de toi. _

_**R.**_

Ron sèche une larme avant de glisser la feuille dans une enveloppe et de se relever. Sa main passe doucement sur son poignet, la douleur le faisant frissonner, avant de remettre un tissu blanc déjà bien taché de rouge autour de ses blessures. Sa robe de sorcier rabattue sur lui il ressort pour se diriger vers la grande salle. Il est en retard de trente minutes pour le diner et il va encore falloir qu'il réponde aux interrogations de ses deux meilleurs amis par des mensonges. « Ron mais où tu étais encore passé ? » « Désolé, j'ai pas vu l'heure passé, j'étais parti faire un tour derrière le lac. » Et c'est ce que Ron leur raconte. Mais ce n'est pas ce que croit Harry, mais il ne dira rien, pas encore.

&&&

Ron réfléchit, allonger sur le canapé de la salle commune, ses deux meilleurs amis sont chacun dans un fauteuil le regardant. Le silence règne dans la pièce, un silence à moitié gêné et désireux de réponse.

- Ron tu n'as pas dis grand-chose depuis qu'on est revenu au château, ça va ?

- Oui ça va… je pensais.

Les deux amis sourient repensant aux vacances qu'ils ont passées au Terrier tous les trois et avec le cousin d'Hermione, Louis. Louis est gay et il a flashé sur les yeux bleus de Ron, sa chevelure rousse, son sourire un peu triste, sa timidité et t'en d'autres choses. Ron y pense aussi à ce Louis, ses yeux gris l'ont fait sursauter et son visage l'a marqué. Il était gentil, drôle, attentionné et charmant. Mais Ron a peur, il est terrorisé car il a passé un seul après midi en tête à tête avec lui et il a réussi à ne plus penser à cette vie, comme sur son autre planète. Merde serait-il possible qu'il l'ait apprécié ?

- Avec Harry on n'a pas trop osé t'en parler, mais on voulait savoir si ça c'était bien passé avec Lou… quand on s'est absenté.

- Oui, ça va, il est sympa.

- Il t'aime bien… c'est ce qu'il m'a dis.

- Oh…

- Et toi tu... Il est mignon non ?

- Il est sympa !

- Ron, fait un effort, il a complètement craqué sur toi ! Tu l'aimes bien ou pas ? Il voudrait te revoir le w-e qui vient à Prés au Lard, on irait tout ensemble. Il serait vraiment heureux de la passer avec toi.

- C'est un moldu…

- Tu blagues là ?

- Je veux dire, comment peut-t-il, aller à Prés au Lard, il y a des sorts d'illusion pour ne pas qu'ils s'approchent.

- Oh… il a un an de plus que nous… lui aussi est un né moldu, il a fait ses études à Beauxbâtons en France. Je n'étais pas au courant que lui aussi était un sorcier avant l'année dernière quand nous nous sommes revus.

- D'accord.

- Donc ?

- Oui… ok si vous voulez.

- Génial, il va être très content, je lui envois un hibou de suite.

Sur ce, Hermione quitte la salle commune laissant Harry et Ron. Le premier regardant attentivement le second. Il se lève et vient s'asseoir en face de lui sur le canapé. Doucement Harry vient se nicher dans les bras du roux posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ron embrasse sa tempe et passe ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Est-ce qu'il te plait ?

- Harry… Il est gentil.

- Ron je te dis juste ça parce qu'il t'a fait rire. Ça faisait des mois que je ne t'avais pas entendu rire même vu sourire.

- Je sais...

- Je veux juste te voir heureux. Juste ça Ron, t'es comme mon frère. Tu es la personne que j'ai connue en premier ici, celle qui m'a accueilli dans sa famille, j'ai toujours été seul mais toi tu as toujours été là. Je ne veux pas te voir malheureux, je ne le supporterais pas.

- Harry…

Ron se relève et vient l'enlacer plus fermement son vis-à-vis, glissant sa tête dans son cou. Puis doucement il plonge ses deux océans dans les deux absinthes avant d'embrasser ses lèvres, doucement, simplement, amicalement. Harry ne dit rien, il se laisse faire et puis ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça. Ils sont amis, et ils le savent tous les deux.

- Tu viens on va rejoindre Hermione, propose le brun.

Harry tire le bras de Ron, avant de sursauter violement à la vue du torchon tâché de sang autour du bras du roux. Ron baisse la tête, rabattant sa manche avant de commencer à avancer.

- Ron qu'est ce que…

- Rien, ce n'est rien du tout. Oublie.

- Non, non, je n'oublierais pas. Je t'en pris dis moi pas que…

- Harry, ce n'est rien d'accord, je me suis juste couper sans le faire exprès.

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! Te couper avec quoi ? Ta plume ? ironise-t-il.

Ron baisse la tête avant de partir précipitamment vers la sortie. Harry le suit lui hurlant après. Mais il est connu que Ron a toujours été le plus rapide. Alors au bout du couloir il disparait, laissant un brun complètement essoufflé, trop de questions fusant dans sa tête, ses mains tremblant de peur d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait pour son meilleur ami. Il s'en veut, il a peut-être trop reculé l'échéance. Ron avait besoin de lui, il n'était pas là, il aurait pu l'aider, mais il n'a pas su le faire. Ce ne se reproduira plus.

&&&

- Comment tu… T'es complètement inconscient t'aurais pu te tuer. Tu as vu l'état de ton bras. Merde Ron à quoi tu jouais ? Ne recommence plus jamais ça… Bordel, ce n'est pas vrai…

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de vous pour savoir qu'il fallait que j'arrête.

Ron vient de dire la phrase de trop. Harry rouge de colère, le regard déçus avant qu'Hermione au bord des larmes s'avance vers lui, le giflant avec force.

- On ne peut peut-être pas comprendre ce que tu vis en ce moment, mais en même temps si tu ne nous en parles pas, on ne pourra pas t'aider !

- Harry…

- Non arrête avec les Harry… Arrête de faire semblant. J'en ai marre de te voir dans cet état. Parle-nous putain Ron ! ça pourrait peut-être t'aider, te soulager.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je ne veux pas que vous m'aidiez, j'ai besoin de m'en sortir tout seul, d'être assez fort pour y arriver. Je dois régler ça moi-même. Vous ne serez pas toujours là pour moi, vous avez une vie maintenant. J'ai des problèmes, okey, mais je suis encore assez grand pour les gérer.

- Ton bras est bien la preuve que non !

- Ça fait déjà un mois que je n'y touche plus, alors arrête de parler de ça. J'ai fait une erreur, j'assume, maintenant c'est du passé.

- Ron…

- Je suis désolé vraiment.

Des yeux se ferment avant qu'une étreinte ne se crée entre les trois Gryffondor. Ron comprend son erreur, qu'il a eu tord. Une larme glisse sur sa joue, avant que les doigts d'Harry ne l'effacent. Il sourit tristement pensant que bien que la scarification soit terminée, le reste non. Il a toujours aussi mal et il s'est que ça, ça ne se terminera sans doute jamais.

&&&

_**30 Avril. 50**__**ème**__** lettre. **_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je suis complètement perdu. J'ai l'impression d'être en enfer, que mon corps est écartelé, qu'à un bout il y a toi et qu'à l'autre Lou me sourit. Je te regarde, mon cœur bat plus vite, mes mains tremblent, mes yeux me brulent et se mettent à transpirer alors que je ne réponds plus de rien. Et puis je finis par le regarder et un simple sourire nait sur mon visage alors qu'à nouveau il me fait rire, mais il n'y a rien d'autre, absolument rien. Tu vois le dilemme ? Tu me détruis, il me répare doucement. _

_Le week-end est passé et j'ai l'impression de me noyer encore plus. Il m'a embrassé. Lou m'a embrassé et j'ai répondu doucement. J'avais mis de l'espoir dans ses yeux. Mais malheureusement rien. C'était comme avec Harry, simple et amical. Il ne l'a pas vu, mais moi je l'ai ressenti. On a quand même passé le reste de la journée ensemble à se câliner. Tu sais ça m'a fait du bien de retrouver un contact humain, quelque chose de bon. Oui parce qu'il embrasse bien, mais encore une fois il n'y avait rien. Et puis j'ai croisé des yeux alors que je me décollais de ses lèvres et j'ai eu la vague envie de vomir. J'ai eu l'impression de trahir de te faire mal alors que non rien de tout ça. Tu as craché par terre et tu t'es barré. Alors je l'ai embrassé plus fortement plus passionnément essayant de t'effacer de mes yeux. T'oublier, te remplacer, le faire apparaitre dans mon cœur, mais rien tu étais toujours là et j'ai senti mes yeux se mouiller, mon cœur se fendre et mes entrailles se déchirer alors que je n'étais plus capable d'aligner deux mots. Je n'ai pu que répondre Oui sa demande, alors que mon cœur me hurlait non. On sort désormais ensemble, et bizarrement à chaque fois que nos lèvres se rencontrent j'imagine que c'est toi. _

_Je ne l'aime pas._

_**R.**_

&&&

Ron est là, un mince sourire sur les lèvres, Louis allonger sur ses genoux. Il lui caresse doucement les cheveux, ses yeux fixant le ciel dans l'espoir qu'un jour ce ne sera pas des cheveux brins mais des blonds.

- Ron, je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu viens de le faire...

- T'es nul !

- Vas-y je t'écoute, rigole-t-il.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, pas vrai ?

- Lou… si bien sur que…

- Non Ron je le vois bien… Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Je vais essayer, je te le promets. J'aime être avec toi, tu me fais rire, tu es adorable, charmant et vraiment mignon… alors ça viendra, je le sais.

- Je ne veux pas te forcer à rester avec moi.

- Tu ne me force à rien du tout…

Ron se sent coupable mais ne dit rien. Il enlace les doigts de son petit ami avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

&&&

_**12 Mai. 53**__**ème**__** lettre.**_

_Des larmes mouillent la feuille, je suis désolé. Je me rends compte que depuis que je sors avec Lou, j'écris de moins en moins. Est-ce qu'il m'aide à me sentir mieux alors ? Est-ce que je commence vraiment à t'oublier ? Est-ce que je réussi à l'aimer ? _

_Non malheureusement non. Je tiens à lui vraiment, il est tellement adorable et me sentir aussi précieux à ses yeux me fait frissonner mais là je me sens juste mal. On était à Pré au Lard cet après-midi. Tu sais il commence à faire chaud et puis j'étais contre Lou, ses lèvres dans mon cou, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai perdu le contrôle, imaginant que c'était toi. On s'est réfugié dans la cabane hurlante et j'ai commencé à le déshabiller avant de lui faire une fellation. Mes yeux étaient fermés, gardant ton imagine en tête, le suçant violement, le faisant hurler avant qu'il ne jouisse au fond de la ma gorge. Je voulais que ce soit, toi, j'ai tant espérer que mes yeux se rouvrent dans les tiens mais rien de tout ça. Alors je me suis laissé tomber au sol avant qu'il ne me finisse de ses lèvres et que je me libère, laissant mon gout sur sa langue. Il est venu m'embrasser, me murmurant à plusieurs reprises qu'il m'aime. Et moi je n'ai pu que continuer de l'embrasser. _

_Je ne l'aime toujours pas. Il n'y a que toi. _

_Je t'en pris arrête de bousiller ma vie. Efface-toi de mon cœur et de mon cerveau, que je puisse passer à autre chose que je puisse le rendre vraiment heureux. Merde, laisse-moi vivre sans toi. Je t'en pris, je n'y arrive vraiment plus là ! Aide-moi, je ne te demande que ça, juste ça. _

_**R.**_

&&&

Ron est là, assis devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Il sourit bêtement, les yeux dans le vague. Hermione et Harry sont là lisant relisant une lettre qu'ils tiennent dans leurs mains. Lou est également là sous l'autorisation du directeur, sa tête dans le cou du roux, embrassant doucement sa peau.

- C'est merveilleux, je suis fier de toi Ron.

- Merci, sourit-il.

- Non mais Ron, soit un peu plus expressif, s'écrie Hermione.

- Putain tu as deux demandes de sélection, Ron, c'est extraordinaire ! Je savais que tu réussirais !

- Une sélection dans la ligue d'Angleterre et d'Irlande dans ton équipe préféré Ronald, et une autre sélection dans une équipe Française. Avec un peu de chance l'année d'après tu rejoindras l'équipe nationale.

- Oui…

Ron continue de sourire, à vrai dire il fait plutôt semblant. Il est heureux de cette nouvelle, mais pas assez pour oublier tout ce dont à quoi il pense en ce moment. Ses deux meilleurs amis finissent par lui sauter dessus l'étouffant un peu plus.

- Tu nous inviteras à tous tes matchs hein ?

- Je n'ai encore rien accepté.

Sur ce Ron, se lève pour monter dans le dortoir et se coucher. Il ne veut pas penser que la fin de l'année approche et que bientôt il le quittera, bientôt il ne verra plus son visage, bientôt ils seront séparés et un jour il le retrouvera peut-être marié aux bras d'un autre homme que lui. A cette pensée, Ron gémit de douleur à travers ses sanglots avant de rabattre ses couvertures sur lui. Il faut du temps pour oublier certaines choses, mais là ça prenait beaucoup trop de temps, et il commençait à ne plus le supporter.

&&&

- Bébé, est-ce que tu as réfléchis ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Est-ce que je veux vraiment devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel ?

- Bien sur que tu le veux. Hermione m'a toujours dis que c'était ton rêve.

- Je sais…

- Et bien qu'est ce qui te retient ? Si tu rentres dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley je te fais confiance tu réussiras à leur redonner une réputation ça te rendra encore plus célèbre, et tu pourras être sélectionné dans l'équipe nationnal d'Angleterre ou même peut-être d'Irlande. Après tu as l'option Française, commencer une nouvelle vie loin d'ici, découvrir d'autre horizon te faire un vrai nom par tes capacités et non parce que tu as aidé Harry à vaincre Voldemort et puis je… je vis en France alors peut-être qu'on pourrait emménager ensemble enfin si tu le désires… je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à quelque chose !

- Louis…

- Mon amour, tu sais je repars demain en France j'y suis obligé. Je veux que tu saches que quelque soit la décision que tu prendras, rester en Angleterre et rentrer dans les Canons, aller en France ou bien ne pas choisir aucune des deux équipes, je serais là si tu le veux ou non. J'accepterais n'importe laquelle de tes décisions.

- Louis… je… merci.

Doucement Ron se penche sur son petit ami pour enlacer fermement son corps avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Leur corps roule l'un sur l'autre avant que leurs mains ne deviennent baladeuses. Des gémissements des soupirs, avant que tout ne se fassent beaucoup plus sérieux.

- J'ai envie de toi Ron… tellement envie de toi.

Ron gémit, lui aussi à envie, pas forcément de lui mais maintenant il est trop tard pour reculer, il se laisse guider par son désir emportant le corps de Louis à travers les escaliers du dortoir. Ils feront l'amour, et Ron mordra ses lèvres et la peau de son petit ami pour éviter de gémir un autre nom que le sien. Finalement ils finissent par s'endormir, leur corps enlacé, les pensées de Ron tournées vers un autre homme que celui qu'il tient dans ses bras.

&&&

_**1**__**er**__** Juillet. 60**__**ème**__** lettre.**_

_Il fait divinement beau aujourd'hui, est ce que c'est le commencement d'une nouvelle vie ? Je crois. J'ai pris une décision, je vais accepter une des propositions. J'ai toujours voulu faire ça. J'ai du y réfléchir toute la nuit, et finalement je pense qu'il est préférable que je parte d'ici, de l'Angleterre. Je vais accepter le post de gardien dans l'équipe française. Il est temps que je tourne la page, que je laisse une chance au couple que je forme avec Louis._

_Je ne suis même pas sur de ce que j'avance. J'ai accepté de vivre avec lui, mais j'en ai ensuite pleuré toute la nuit. Je n'arrive pas l'aimer. Il est si adorable avec moi, mais je ne l'aime pas. Je ne vois que toi, toujours que toi, dans chaque couloir, dans chaque baisé échangé avec Lou, c'est horrible et dégueulasse. Alors c'est pour ça que je pars. M'éloigner de toi est la seule solution. J'espère qu'un jour j'arriverais à t'oublier, à t'enfermer dans une partie de mon cerveau pour pouvoir laisser la libre place à Louis. Mais pour tout te dire, je sais que ça n'arrive pas, jamais. T'es là en moi, comme un poison et tu me bouffes tu me détruis et je subis. Je l'apprécierais énormément et je pense que ça sera la seule chose que j'arriverais à faire. _

_Alors voilà, c'est ma dernière lettre. Ma vie s'arrête ici sur ce morceau de papier. Je pars demain soir pour la France je prendrais le train pour rejoindre Louis. Oui le train comme un moldu. Je laisse ma vie, mon cœur ici. Je veux que tu me pardonnes pour tout ça, pour tout ce que j'ai écris. Je vais ranger cette dernière lettre dans ma boite et la laisser ici. Autant ne pas t'emporter avec moi, je risquerais de mourir. Je dois t'oublier, je dois passer à autre chose, vraiment. _

_Alors je te laisse derrière moi, même si je sais que je ne serais jamais heureux là-bas. Jamais, je sais qu'il n'y aura que toi, et ça me fait mal de savoir que je vais te quitter, partir loin de toi pour ne finalement je le sais pas être heureux et ne jamais l'aimer. _

_Je finirais cette lettre par quatre mots, qui résumeront tout, et que je n'ai jamais dis. Ça me paraissait si inutile de le dire, tellement je le ressentais, tellement je pensais que c'était évident. Alors voilà, pardonne-moi pour tout ça si tu viens à lire mes lettres un jour. Et si un jour tu viens à t'en vouloir, rappelle-toi que tout est simplement de ma faute. J'ai du mal à m'arrêter, à te dire adieu, car je sais que c'est la fin, oui la fin de ma vie. _

_Je t'aime Draco. _

_**R.**_

Harry relâche la lettre, les mains tremblantes, avant de la reposer parmi toutes les autres qu'il a lu. Son cerveau accuse tout ce qu'il vient d'emmagasiner. Il doit aider, Ron. Il ne doit pas le laisser partir. Alors pendant que Ron prend sa douche avant son départ qui est dans quelques heures, six exactement, Harry attrape la boite remplie de lettre, laisse un mot à Ron pour le prévenir de son absence de quelques minutes. Il ne le laissera pas gâcher sa vie, il ne veut pas le voir malheureux. Il lui reste une dernière carte à jouer alors il le fera.

Rapidement Harry transplane atterrissant devant une grande bâtisse plutôt chic, plutôt aristocratique. Il se met à courir pour arriver devant la porte d'entrée, essoufflé, avant de frapper. Une tête blonde vient lui ouvrir, le regard surpris et un peu haineux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous la Potter ? Tu t'es perdu ?

- Tu te rappelle Malfoy ce que tu m'avais dis, que tu avais une dette envers moi, pour t'avoir sauvé la vie.

- Oui, et ça tient toujours bien que tu ne sois pas décidé. Là dessus tu sais que je suis toujours loyal, je te dois quelque chose.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je te demande une chose Draco, dans cette boite il y a soixante lettres exactement, j'aimerais et je veux que tu les lises les unes après les autres, avant ce soir 18h si possible.

- T'es malade ou quoi, il me reste que six heures et puis d'abord c'est quoi toutes ces lettres ?

- Tu comprendras en lisant, ne t'en fait pas. J'ai rajouté une heure de départ à la gare habituelle.

- Harry peux-tu redescendre de ta planète, moi pas comprendre ton dialecte.

- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt. Je te demande juste ça s'il te plait Draco.

- Okey ça va je vais les lire tes putains de lettres.

- Merci.

Draco attrape la boite avant de refermer la porte se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Posé sur son lit il ouvre le couvercle découvrant le classement des lettres, de la plus ancienne à la plus récente. Il attrape la première et l'ouvre dépliant la feuille. Dès les premiers mots sont cœur se sert et il a peur de comprendre. A la fin de la première lettre, une larme coule déjà le long de sa joue. Rapidement il attrape la seconde, continuant ainsi à chaque fois. Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai.

&&&

Des embrassades sur le quai d'une gare. Toute la famille Weasley est là, disant au revoir à leur prodige. Hermione et Harry accompagnés de leur petit ami, sont là également. La première a les larmes aux yeux, ses bras entourant la taille de son meilleur ami, son frère. Quand au dernier il est là inquiet regardant l'entrée de la gare, cherchant quelqu'un mais rien, toujours rien.

- Tu vas tellement me manquer… Tu nous appelles en arrivant, et tu reviens vite, et on viendra te voir enfin si tu veux bien de nous !

- Bien sur, vous serez toujours les bienvenus chez moi.

- T'as intérêt d'être le meilleur.

- Je le serais !

- Je t'aime Ron.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione.

Un nouveau câlin avant que le roux ne se retourne vers son meilleur ami.

- Harry… Nos chemins se séparent finalement.

- Attend encore un peu pour partir, s'il te plait.

- Euh… mon train va s'en aller. Tu ne veux pas me dire au revoir ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles c'est différent.

- Harry…

- Tu aurais du accepter le post en Angleterre.

- Je ne…

- Je sais, mais tu seras beaucoup trop loin de moi. Rappel toi ce que je t'ai dis, ma seule famille.

- Harry… toi aussi tu vas terriblement me manquer, mais on se verra très souvent.

- Putain je veux pas que tu t'en ailles, soupire Harry prenant Ron dans ses bras.

Ron ferme les yeux laissant glisser quelques larmes sur ses joues. Non, lui non plus il ne le veut pas. Mais il doit, il doit vraiment s'en aller. Question de survie. Alors doucement il se détache de son meilleur ami, embrassant sa joue, avant de lui murmurer à lui aussi qu'il l'aime. Attrapant son sac il se dirige doucement vers l'entrée du train, se retenant de ne pas craquer et de ne pas se retourner face aux sanglots qu'il entend. Il ne veut plus penser, sinon il ne partira pas, il ne le laissera pas. Mais il monte quand même dans le train, il s'assoit sur un fauteuil détaillant les moldus pour ne pas que son regard se porte sur ses proches. « Ron… » Non ne pas les regarder. « RON » Ron sursaute ne reconnaissant aucune de leurs voix. « RON ! » Ses yeux se portent sur le dehors et là il le voit, sa chevelure blond voletant au vent, courant à travers la foule pour arriver près du train. Harry sourit tandis que tous les autres restent étonnés. Le train démarre commençant à partir, quittant doucement la gare, alors que lui court à côté du train, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du roux, sa main tenant une enveloppe, une de ses lettres. Réagissant enfin, et laissant son cœur le guider il attrape son sac avant de courir vers les toilettes, faisant attention de ne pas être vu.

Draco est là figé sur le quai de la gare, ses yeux regardant au loin le train fuir vers l'horizon. Ron n'est pas descendu, Ron est parti, Ron l'a laissé. Ses mains commencent à trembler, ses jambes aussi. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes avant qu'il ne les laisse doucement glisser sur ses joues. Puis il finit par se retourner, il veut rentrer, pleurer en silence et oublier, surtout oublier. Mais son regard finit par croiser deux océans, le figeant. Ron est devant lui, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

Draco s'approche doucement avant de se stopper à quelques centimètres de lui. Leurs yeux ne se quittant pas.

- Ron…

- Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi tu…

- 2 juillet, première et dernière lettre. Je suis incapable de tourner mes phrases comme tu le fais, mais voilà… Je suis désolé. Pardon pour tout ça, pour t'avoir fait du mal. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prenais comme ça… je… sinon je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Ron… je me protégeais de toi, je ne voulais pas que tu saches je ne… Par Merlin pardon. Ne part pas, ne me laisse pas. Accepte le poste en Angleterre, reste ici.

- Draco qu'est ce…

- Je t'aime Ron… tellement.

Silence, plus un bruit autour d'eux. Ron se met à trembler, il a tellement attendu ça, il a tellement espérer. Il ferme un instant les yeux pour finalement les rouvrir. Non, il est toujours là, tout est vraiment réel. Draco est là devant lui, et il l'aime. Une larme glisse sur sa joue avant d'être effacé cette fois par les doigts du blond. Puis il finit par se laisser tomber dans ses bras, s'accrochant désespérément à son dos, sa tête niché dans son cou.

- Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas.

- Jamais, murmure Draco.

La famille Weasley, Severus et Blaise s'éclipsent, laissant Harry et Hermione sur le quai regardant avec intérêt Draco et Ron tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autres. Puis doucement le blond se recule prenant en coupe le visage du roux avant de venir embrasser ses lèvres, doucement, simplement et amoureusement. Et là Ron à l'impression de s'envoler. Il est amoureux, complètement.

&&&

« Les Canons de Chudley remporte le match, avec un score de 270 à 20 ! Encore une grande performance de leur gardien le grand Ronald Weasley qui n'a rien laissé passer aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs ce joli garçon qui en fait craquer plus d'une, était à la célèbre école de Poudlard avec moi, je l'ai vu jouer ses premiers matchs, un vrai pro. Donc n'hésitez pas à venir me demander des renseignements sur lui, mes jolies. Hum… Enfin bref. Merveilleuse recrue pour l'équipe des Canons qui passe première au classement de la ligue. Il ne faudra pas s'étonner de voir bientôt ce petit prodige sélectionné pour l'équipe national d'Angleterre avec l'approche de la coupe du monde. Merci d'avoir suivis le match, c'était Lee Jordan pour vous servir. Et n'oubliez pas Boire ou transplaner, il n'y a pas à hésiter… Enfin je veux dire soyez prudent !»

Après une bonne heure dans le vestiaire et une douche bien méritée, Ron sort le plus discrètement possible pour rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Ron tu étais merveilleux ! Une vraie bombe sur son ballet !

- Je dirais plus un mur devant ses buts. Je suis fier de toi.

- Merci. Je suis content de vous voir !

Il les enlace chacun leur tour avant de se retourner vers la foule.

- Tu me cherches, rigole une voix derrière lui.

- Draco, tu m'avais dis que tu ne pouvais pas venir !

- Saches mon ange, que je ne louperais pour rien au monde un de tes matchs. Tu es si sexy quand tu joues.

Ils se retrouvent, s'embrassent passionnément. Ça doit faire un an qu'ils sont ensemble et l'amour est toujours là, ne se tarie pas. Comme au premier jour, et ça surement pour toujours. Doucement ils enlacent leurs mains avant de rejoindre leur ami pour quitter le tournoi.

&&&

Nu, allongé et enlacé dans leur lit, Ron et Draco se regardent, s'embrassent, se câline. Ron se sent divinement bien, il a oublié toute la mauvaise période de Poudlard. Maintenant il est heureux simplement, partageant son temps entre l'homme de sa vie, ses meilleurs amis, sa famille et son métier. Tout ce dont il a toujours rêvé. Quitter Lou a été difficile, il s'en voulait, mais le français ne lui en voulait pas, il le savait. Ron sourit sentant les doigts de Draco venir caresser son entre jambe.

- Draco, mon amour… par merlin tu n'en a donc jamais assez.

- Je ne serais jamais assez rassasié de toi. J'aime profiter de ton corps, j'aime te sentir en moi, j'aime quand tu me hurles que tu m'aimes. En faite je t'aime tout simplement. Tu le sais mais j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais assez te le dire. Je ne veux plus être trop loin de ton corps et laisser quelqu'un d'autre te toucher. Je ne veux plus te faire de mal… murmure-t-il en caressant ses cicatrices sur le poignet.

- Draco… je t'ai déjà dis que rien n'était de ta faute. Tout va bien, maintenant oublie le passé.

- Tu sais je te l'ai jamais dis, mais j'ai détesté ta 41ème lettre, je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise… J'ai également détesté ta 53ème lettre, tu l'as touché et il t'a touché… ça m'a tué de ne pas avoir été le premier.

- Je…Je suis désolé.

- Non je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'était pas grave. L'important ce fut notre première fois à nous, je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Et puis tu sais, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, j'ai couché avec tellement d'hommes à Poudlard et en dehors de Poudlard, pour essayer de t'oublier.

- Ne réessaie même pas.

- Je ne risque pas ! Par contre j'ai… hum… eu une érection en lisant la 32ème lettre. J'ai du me toucher, crétin de Weasley !

- Je ne te permets pas… Mais si tu veux, on peut faire de cette lettre ta réalité.

- Oh… Ron.

- Je t'aime Dray.

C'est ainsi que leur corps se retrouvent. Une première fois plus violement que les précédentes, hurlant à en perdre la voix. Avant que les rôles ne s'inversent et que le roux ne fasse l'amour à son blond beaucoup plus tendrement, beaucoup plus amoureusement, beaucoup plus eux quoi.

La nuit tombe au dehors, laissant la fine lumière de la lune éclairer deux corps en mouvement, et une boite trônant, tel un souvenir, sur l'armoire adossé à un mur de la chambre.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cet OS autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. **

**Je suis une fan du DMRW. **

**Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous postez, ça me fait tellement plaisir.**

**N'hésitez pas à continuer :D**


End file.
